Crazy in love
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Roxas needs a job and when Hayner offers him one he can't say no. Roxas learns that there are some rules that need breaking. No matter what it might cost. Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Akuroku and other parings.
1. Meeting the patients

**A/N I wanted to do another story with chapters. It might not be as great as my other story New kid in school, but I wanted something else to work on too. I hope that you all like this and review on it!**

**I own nothing but the plot. All my characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. If you look, I used a quote from the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. I don't own that either... I hate disclaimers! **

**Anyways, I would like you to review on this and read my other story (New kid in school or Christmas surprise) and review it too! ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

I took a deep breath. So deep that my lungs felt like they were about to burst. I slowly let it out. It didn't help me the way I wished it would. I was on my way to the Psychiatric hospital. Not as a patient of course. But as a worker. You see I lost my last job and really need to get this one while I still can. It's not my first choice, but I'm not complaining. I saw the giant building, looming over the ground, threatening to drag you in. This was the place I was going to be working in? How welcoming. I pushed open the glass doors of the hospital, the pungent smell of cleaning product assaulting my nose as soon as I took a step into the building. One of the big reasons that I hate these stupid places- the smell- you know, the smell that sticks to the inside of your nose for hours on end, driving you insane. My eyes had to adjust to the over-load of white. White floors, white walls, white uniforms of the workers. I'm going to be sick and tired for the color white once I'm done working here. I walked up to the -white- info desk, calling a worker over to help me.

" Roxas! Glad you made it. Here's your uniform, and I'll show your around the place, then show you where your going to be working." A man with blond hair, and the same white uniform on. He's the one who told me about this place. He's a good friend of mine. Hayner. Good guy. Funny, nice, great struggle player. He led my around the psych ward, stopping in one of the hallways.

" This is going to be where your going to work. We all get our own ward to look after, this is yours. Your going to have to work by yourself for the time being, since we don't have anyone to help you out yet. Your people are: 000-101, 000-008, 000-006, 000-010, and 000-111. I know that sounds confusing, but all of our patient have numbers that they go by. Your only have to deal with 5 for the time being. Once you get a helper, you will be able to help out in other parts of the hospital. I'll leave you to go put on your uniform and get to know your people." Hayner explained, turning on his heel, leaving me to process his information. That was pretty out of character for Hayner. But I guess it is expected of him to explain things that way. I looked around, trying to find somewhere to put these clothes on. Where did Hayner say the restrooms are again?

After some searching, and wandering around, I found a restroom and put the uniform on. I hate it. It's bleach white and makes me feel like I'm going to preform surgery. I wandered down to my hall again, looking at the dorky clipboard in my hands. Let's see here. 000-008 looks like a good as any place to start. I walked up to the door, knocking a couple times, entering without a reasponse. Like I give a shit anyway.

" Um..Axel Downs?" I asked looking up from my clipboard in my hands. A fiery haired redhead sat up looking at me with his emerald green eyes. I noticed that he had two little tear drop shapes under his eyes. He was pretty good looking, even worth asking out, that is if he wasn't in a mental hospital. And my patient no less. He smirked at me, showing off his white teeth.

" Another warden. Great. This outta be good." He mumbled looking my up and down. I almost blushed. Which is a pretty hard thing to make me do. Yet the redhead seems to have no problem breaking that record.

" Warden?" I muttered not knowing what the redhead was talking about. He laughed, getting up from his bed, throwing his arm across my shoulders.

" Listen blondie. There are some things that you gotta know about this place. One: You guys are our own personal wardens. Watching over us like caged animals. I like saying psychies. Two: There are three levels: Juvenile ward, Open units, and Secure units. Each changing in levels, high medium and low. You go the wild card. Seeing as you have a little bit of each. Three: Psychies aren't allowed to date, kiss, touch, love, make love to or any sexual things you can think of. But it doesn't mean people don't do it anyway. Can't keep people from lovin' who they want to love. Four: There is two kinds of psychies: Rule following, lapdogs, and rule breakin', awesome people. If you want to _not_ get hurt, I suggest that you become a rule breaker." Axel listed explaining things along the way. I can come to enjoy spending time with the redhead. He walked over to the sealed window, looking out of it.

" That smaller building across the field is a half-way house. Kinda fitting that across from a psych ward you got a half-way house. Your own little piece of crazy street." Axel mused as I walked over to look out of the window. Sure enough there was a rundown looking, beat up building across a large field. I wonder why Axel's in here? He seems sane enough. I flipped threw my record sheet of the patients, stopping at 000-008 AD, and began skimming threw the sheet that the last psychie left.

**000-008; Set sprinklers off. Controlled.**

**000-008; Set clothes on fire. Causing another worker to be burnt.**

**000-008; Opened up. Telling about obsession w/ burning things. Reason why he was sent here.**

**000-008; Got out of room. Causing another patient to have third-degree burns**

**000-008; Attacked. Threatening to burn me alive. For 'being a fucking, rule following, lapdog' **

**000-008; Said ' Your going to burn in hell like the rest of us' **

**000-008; Said he didn't like me and wished that I would just go away.**

I flipped threw the number of pages. Reading the headings of just some of the entry's. I guess Axel's not so sane now. I guess he saw me looking threw the papers since he spoke up.

" Getting worried about the shit your going to be getting into now?" He asked sitting on his bed, staring up at me. I looked back at him from the sheets. I can't believe that this is the same person that was in the reports that are on the paper. I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover. No matter how great it looks.

" Not at all." I proclaimed proudly, trying to keep up my confident facade. The redhead shook his head, laughing as he did so. He stood up heading for the door.

" Well, have it your way. You'll find out quickly that the people here don't shit around. And if your so confident, then let's meet the other prisoners, shall we?" Axel began, holding open the door, making arm movements out the door. I walked out of the room, watching cautiously as the redhead strode out of the room behind me, closing the door behind him.

" Um. Are you..you know.." I started, not sure if I should be asking this. Axel stared indifferently at me, processing my words. He finished my sentence in the short gap that I left at the end.

" Allowed to be out of my room? Yes. I'm not put on strict room placement. I can go quite a ways if I want to. Just not to far." He explained, walking a short distance to the room next to his, 000-111, which he ushered me into. The room was darkened, with the windows shut and all the lights off. Can someone say emo? I tried to read the name on my clipboard, without much success. I turned to where I believed Axel stood. Giving him a confused look, though it was dark and he probably didn't see my face.

" Riku Johnson." Axel announced giving me the name I was looking for. I wasn't sure if he saw my face or not. A figure moved in the shadows coming toward the dim light coming from the hallway. Piercing aqua-marine eyes stood out on a pale face. He took one look at me and sneered. I hate the guy already. He gave me a nasty look.

" Psychie. Why did you bring _that_ into my room?" Riku sneered, giving Axel a look. _THAT_! I'm a 'that'? Who does that asshole think he is? I clutched my clipboard, which was the only thing keeping me from lashing out on the guy.

" Listen you little-" I hissed, stopping myself before I cause anything. Or get in trouble for talking to a patient this way.

" Listen. I'm not going to be a lapdog or anything. I'm just going to be here till I can get enough money to get me by. So I don't need you lip. Kay?" I rephrased calmly. Or as calmly as I was able to. He 'tisk'ed, making a disgusted face. Oh, this guy is _really_ pissing me off now. Axel cleared his throat, stepping in front of me.

" Riku, be nice. I told him the rules. He's cool, so calm the heck down. If he gets out of line, I'll make sure to get him back in." Axel assured backing up, so I was pushed out of the door. He closed the door after saying his good bye to Riku. I'm glad to be out of his room. I huffed, still a bit irked after meeting the sliverette.

"Sorry about that. Riku can be a bit..rude to new people he meets." Axel explained, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly. We both wondered down the hall, passing his room again. He knocked on the door a couple of times, entering the room. It had some sunlight coming threw a curtain that was drawn back. A small girl was sitting on the floor, sketch book in hand. He was making large stroks with her pencil. I flipped threw a couple of pages.

" Namine White?" I said genitally, making the girl look over to me. Her eyes darted from me to Axel and back. She did that for a minute or two. Just looking at us. Her hand started shaking as her pencil stopped movement. She grabbed the page she was writing on, ripping it off just to start viciously scribbling on it. Once she stopped to look at her work her eyes got wide.

" What is it this time Namine?" Axel asked causing the girl to look back at him. She looked back to the drawing again, blushing once she got a good look at it. She shook her head in response.

" Can we see?" He pressed making the girls back up towards the wall, hugging the sketch book to her chest. She looked over to me again, eying my worriedly.

" Is it bad?" He inquired still not letting the girl go without answering him. She looked back at the book again, then back at us.

" Depends on what you see as bad." She whispered taking the picture out of the book starting on a new one. Axel sighed, not happy with the girl's answer. I looked and him again. Confused with the whole thing.

" Namine here can 'see the future'. She doesn't want to forget what happens, so she draws what she sees and stashes it away for when she gets old. Obviously she just saw something that had to do with either you or me or both of us. And by the way she's hiding it, it can't be to good. Or she doesn't want to show us." Axel stated walking over to the blonde girl, crouching right in front of her. She continued to draw, scribbling the picture out quickly, like she was afraid to forget one small detail of the picture in her head. Out of curiosity I decided to walk over to the girl too. She didn't pay any attention to me at all. It was like the world feel away from her as she drew. She finished fairly quickly, putting her pencil down to admire her work. She flipped it around so we could get a good look at it. My eyes practically fell out of my head. On the paper was my friend Hayner. He was locked in a passionate kiss with some guy that I don't know. My mouth was a gape. Hayner has a boyfriend? Why don't I know this? You think he would come to me of all people about this.

" You okay psychie?" Axel asked worriedly snapping me out of my trance. I looked over to him briefly, only for them to shoot back to the blonde haired girl. She was looking at me like I just grew a second head.

" Do you know who he is?" I asked pointing out Hayner. She looked over at the drawing, eyes looking at the one I pointed out. She shook her head, not sure wither she should answer me. Namine flipped the pad around placing her slim finger on the guy I didn't know.

" I know that he's one of the patients here. If that helps. He's in for drug abuse and being a danger to the public." She pointed out looking back up at me. I was laughing hysterically in my head. Hayner's in love with a patient, which means he's breaking the rules. He could lose his job if someone found out about this. Hayner. Breaking the rules? Doesn't surprise me at all.

" This is rich!" I giggled getting weird looks from the two psych ward patients. You know it's bad when mental institute patients are looking at _you_ like _your_ crazy. I controlled myself feeling the stares on me, making my skin crawl.

" I asked it once I'll ask it again. Are you okay psychie?" Axel asked feeling my forehead. His hand is so soft. I don't know what to say. I mean I can't tell them what I know. If I do, then they might tell somebody and Hayner would get fired. I have to stop that from happening.

" Nothing's wrong. I just remembered something funny. And I do have a name you know." I mumbled turning my head to the side. Axel chuckled shaking his head.

" Well, you didn't give me a name to call you." Axel pointed out making me want to bang my head into the wall for my stupidity. I can't even manage to tell him my name?

" Oh, sorry, it's Roxas." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. Axel looked at my hand for a minute before grabbing it and giving a small shake. His hands are so soft.

" Okay, Roxy you shall be." Axel proclaimed smiling brightly at me. Wait, I said Roxas, so why did he call me Roxy? Namine gasped, looking down at her sketch book, writing all over it. I gave Axel a confused look.

" But, my name's Roxas. Not Roxy." I pointed out for the redhead, who chuckled in turn. That's not funny! My face turned into a pout. I haven't pouted in a long time.

" I know that! I just like calling you Roxy." Axel said like it was the most obivious thing in the world. I took back my hand, standing up and walking for the door. I turned my head to look back at the redhead, who was still seated on the floor.

" Are you coming? I need to meet everyone by the end of today. So we need to finish quickly." Axel stood up, waving good-bye to Namine. We walked across the hall. It was room 000-006. Axel knocked on the door then entered like he had been doing to all of the rooms before. It was pitch black in there. Only a dark figure in the corner of the room. Great. Another emo.

" Um. Zexion knight?" I asked to the darkness. Axel chuckled crossing his arms over his chest.

" Good luck getting Zexion to talk. I've barely heard him say one word to anyone here. Well, except that pyschie Demyx. The kid talks on and on! He was the only one who has ever gotten the mute Zexion to talk. Not much, but he still talked." Axel mused, looking into the darkness of Zexion's room. I'm getting tired of all these dark rooms. So far Axel's room as been the brightest room out of all of them. We closed the door to Zexion's room, only to go to the room right next to his. 000-010. When the door opened the light from flowed out. Finally! A non-dark room!

" Luxord James?" A tall blond man stood up from behind his bed. I could tell right away what he was in for. Drugs and alcohol. He guy showed a lot of the withdrawal signs. I had a friend the did drugs and alcohol, they looked just like him.

" Present love." He responded with a thick British accent. Axel cracked up. I didn't see what was so funny, but apparently he did. Axel walked into the room, throwing his arm around Luxord's shoulders, causing a sharp ping of anger and sadness go threw my heart. Odd.

" His voice cracks me up!" Axel laughed letting Luxord go, walking back to me. Standing so he was towering over me. I never noticed how tall he was before.

" Well you met everyone. What are you going to do now?" Axel asked.

" Well, I think I might go to find my friend Hayner. Or maybe just go back with you to your room-Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled as I was dragged back to Axel's room. Oh how suggestive to my perverted mind.

" You said what you wanted to do. So I'm picking one of your options and fulling it." Axel explained blankly. He doesn't have to be so blunt about it. We got back to his room just around sunset. He crawled across his bed and to the window where the sun was dipping below the horizon.

" I love this time of day. Hey Roxy? Do you know why the sun sets red? You see light is made up of thousands of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." Axel mused, staring longingly at the disappearing sun. I laughed walking over to the redhead.

" Like I asked, know-it-all!" I joked making him laugh too. I love the sunset too. All the colors mixed into one. Really beautiful.

**A/N Kinda short but I like it so far. Might be some errors but I'd like if you don't flame this story. I'll just use that heat to warm me in these winter days. Thank you for taking the time to read this!**


	2. Jobs?

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this up! I have been working on my other story. And I've had a little bit of a block as to where I'm going to go from here. But I got it out and am going to post it up. Thank you**** kyuubecky for**** reviewing on the last chapter! I hope this one is just as good. Please tell me if I could do anything to improve this!**

**I own nothing and I hope you guys review!**

* * *

><p>I came down the same street. The same gloomy, shadowy, depressed street. Another work day. But this time I'm going to be doing it for real. Yesterday was just getting to know the patients. Now I have to work with them. This is going to be fun. Two emo's one pryo one fortune teller and a drunk drug user. Got a little bit of everything. I huffed and walked into the way to clean building. Hayner was at the info desk again. I waved to him heading to my side of the building when I remembered something. Turned back, walking towards the info counter. Hayner looked at me strangely, he didn't know what the heck I was doing.

" Do you know to know what I heard from a little birdy?" I asked Hayner, who looked at me like I was crazy. Just wait till I tell him what I know.

" And what did the birdy say to you? Does it really even concern me?" Hayner asked still using his business voice. My lips twitched upwards, into a evil smirk. I'm such a little bastard. I motioned for him to lean in.

" I heard, more like saw, that you have a little 'buddy' here. It looked like you were having some serious fun. Am I wrong?" I whispered in his ear. His eyes got wide and almost fell from his head. I watched as he turned red, looking around to see if anybody heard anything. I don't think that anyone would care if they did hear something. They all are probably pusses any way. I have no right to talk I guess, since I'm not going to end up like the guy before me.

" Where the hell did you find that out? I was so careful. So how on earth could you have found out about me?" Hayner snapped out, sounding more like the Hayner I knew. I laughed quietly, enjoying the pain that Hayner felt. We've always been at each others throats growing up and nothing has changed.

" Maybe next time you won't hide it from your best friend! I like knowing that my buddy is now swinging for the other team. I have no problem with it, but I do have a problem with you hiding it from me. And now I have something to hold over you, since we're not allowed to have any kind of relationship, other then a friendship, with the patients. And somehow I think it's more then a friendship." I stated, Hayner's face going from red to white then red again. This is so much fun. Hayner hushed me, looking around at the other psychies. None of them were even giving us a second glance. I stood up straight, turning to go to my end again. Hayner stopped me before I could go on my way.

" Don't you dare tell anyone else Rox. Or I swear I'll kick your ass." He hissed warning me to zip it. I gave a half hearted wave to him behind me. He knows I wouldn't rat him out. My mind wandered to everything that happened yesterday. Meeting Axel, almost biting Riku's head off, getting a heart attack after seeing Namine's drawing, everything. Axel's face popped into my head. We were both sitting by the window, watching the sunset. He looked so hot with the golden light covering him. He turned and smiled at me. Stop it Roxas! I shook my head violently, trying to get it out of my head. Another picture popped into my head, this time Axel had his lips against mine, kissing me roughly. What the hell is wrong with me? He is a patient and I'm not allowed to date or do anything with them. But I just can't help staring into his emerald green eyes, time stopping completely as I just looked into them. His smile that makes my heart melt into my stomach every time I see it. His hair that begs me to touch it, run my fingers threw it, pull it. The way I can just be around him and feel like I've known him my whole life. How soft his hands are. I didn't even notice that I was walking to a certain redhead's room, till a voice called out to me.

" Hey, psychie! You okay? You look like your flying high. Actually it kinda looks like your in love. Who shot you in the butt with a love arrow?" Axel's smooth voice drug me from my thoughts. I looked up and froze when I saw the redhead. He was only wearing a pair of black pants and nothing else. Holy f-fuck. He's toned! Just enough muscle to make me drool, but not overly muscly. I looked down at my clipboard, not meeting Axel's eyes. I rushed past him and stood at the other side of the room. Is the redhead trying to be sexy, or is he always this sexy? I took my chances and looked over to the redhead. Axel was bent over, looking for a shirt to wear, giving me a good look at his delicious ass. I bit back my moan. Yeah, he's always this sexy. I forced my eyes to look away, favoring my clipboard instead. Forget what you just saw, no matter how sexy, and just start taking notes. I scribbled down the numbers for Axel, writing down that he was shirt-less when I came in. But not saying how I reacted. When I looked up from my writing Axel had found a shirt and plopped down on the bed. A sadness washed threw me, I'm not sure why but I don't have time to think about it.

" So, do you know what I'm supposed to be doing?" I pondered hoping the redhead had some of my answers. Axel laughed at my question. His laugh made my face heat up a bit. Great, Axel managed to get me to blush.

" You got a job but didn't know what you have to do? Your not a bright one are you?" He chuckled making anger bubble up in the pit of my stomach. I can't control my anger 100% of the time, but I'll try.

" I don't think that your allowed to make fun of me like that." I snapped glaring hard at the redhead. Before I knew it the redhead's face was in mine. Axel was leaning over the bed, right in my face. If I moved forward a little, I could kiss the redhead right here. But I held my self back.

" I don't think that your allowed to be checking out the patients. Or acting like a little lapdog. But yet, here we are." Axel whispered, his breath blowing over my lips with each word. I felt the color drain from my face as he let me know he caught me. How did he see me? I only looked for a second!

" I wasn't checking you out. I was making sure you weren't doing anything. So you can wipe that smirk off your face." I snapped glaring at him with all that I had. He still had that smirk on his face. It boiled my blood just looking at it. He's really coming off as annoying. Axel laughed again, his hot breath covering my face again.

" Feisty. I like it." Axel purred leaning in, barely brushing our lips. My heart was going to beat right out of my chest if he continues this. I was starting to get hot and bothered. I leaned back so we had that little bit of space between us, only for the redhead to lean in again and fill that space. I tried to calm my breathing so it didn't come out as hitched. Axel placed his hand on my chest, making my already fast beating heart, beat faster.

" Your heart is beating quickly. I wonder why? After all, you weren't checking me out or anything." Axel purred again, moving his hand down my chest. Asshole. I jerked away, fighting a monster blush that threatened to cover my face. I growled at him, which made the redhead laugh at me. That little shit head! Forget about liking him! He's a annoying asshole. I wrote down a note about what happened, again not going into detail.

" Your really fun to mess with psychie. But what your supposed to be doing is talking with the patients, getting down their thoughts, asking them about why they are here. Shit like that. But poor you has to go to all 5 without any help." Axel mocked with a look of fake pity. I was ready to go over there and rip his fucken eyeballs out! Little sadistic bastard!

" Then what are your thoughts." I hissed out, glaring daggers at the redhead. Axel looked taken a back at my sudden question. He took a moment to think, putting his fist under his chin in thought. After a moment he looked back to me, a serious look crossing his face.

" Well, I guess that I really want to set fire to something. But that's everyday. But there is this strange feeling in my stomach. It comes and goes, but, the weird part is, it only happens around you. I don't even take any notice to it. And your fun to tease and make fun of." Axel explained, laughing at the last part. I jotted it all down all the while huffing at the redheads annoyance. I mumbled a good bye to him and stalked out of the room and to the blonde girl's room. I walked in, the angry ora still around me as I plopped on the ground. I glanced over to Namine, who was looking at me with fear in her eyes. I tried brightening my self, so that way I could still talk to the blonde.

" You don't have to pretend that your happy. I already know what happened." Namine whispered with a small smile. I gaped at her in disbelief. She was right about Hayner and that one guy, so I assume that she could be able to know about what just happened. I could use that to my advantage. I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't need to explain my self.

" So , would you like to tell me about anything that your feeling?" I asked genitally, watching the blonde for any signs of discomfort. She looked at her drawing book longingly. Her eyes slowly made their way back to me.

" I don't know how to explain it but, I just get pictures in my head and get a strong feeling that I need to draw it out." Namine told tracing patterns on her sketch book. That seemed to be a cool thing to have. I jotted down some notes to go along with the other ones.

" Would you like to see some of them?" Namine asked, holding out her pad slightly, looking up with innocence shining in them. I do wounder what she draws in there. I scooted closer to the girl, looking over to her sketch book. She began flipping threw her works. People with smiles, to people that had looks of anguish on their face. People kissing their loved ones, people fighting. Landscapes that are beautiful then a picture of the same place destroyed. Her work was beautiful and took my breath away.

" Your work is wonderful Namine!" I complimented smiling at the girl. She thanked me and went to drawing. I left her to her work, not wanting to bother her work. I finished up my rounds, Zexion not saying much of anything and Luxord was sleeping. Riku didn't answer me when I tried talking to him so I didn't bother trying to reason with the asshole. It was break time and I made my way down to the mess hall, lead by Axel, who was sure that he was allowed to be down here. A couple of different patients were down here with their psychies too, that made me feel better. I glanced around the room, trying to find familiar faces. My eyes stopped scanning the room when I found a familiar head covered with blonde hair. I made my way over to the table, Axel in tow. Hayner was to busy talking to the same guy I saw him kissing in Namine's picture to notice that I had sat next to him.

" Hey Hayner. Having a nice conversation?" I asked with a knowing tone in my voice watching him pale. Hayner slowly turned his head to look at me, in which I waved at him. Hayner looked over to the guy sitting across from him only for his eyes to dart back to me. I looked over to the other guy, holding out my hand to him.

" Names Roxas, I'm a friend of Hayner's. And I know about, you know." I greeted whispering the last part so no one could over hear. He glanced down at my hand sneering at it.

" Seifer. And I'm surprised that you found out, seeing as you've never even seen me, let alone just started working here. Chickenwuss talks nonstop about you. It's really annoying. But don't think this makes me and you buddy-buddy." He mumbled glaring at me. Great another guy that gives off the 'asshole vibe'. Hayner sure knows how to pick 'em.

" Seifer! Be nice! He's my friend after all." Hayner mumbled glaring at the male across the table. Seifer smirked at Hayner, a different shine in Seifer's eyes when he looked at Hayner.

" And he's a lamer like you. I don't need to be nice to him since I have no interest in making friends here. I have your ass and fell for you so that's why I'm nice to you. But nothing says I have to treat blondie over here nicely." Seifer retorted having a glaring match with the other blonde. I can just feel the love coming off them. Not.

" _I_ say you have to be nice to him. Unless you want no ass or any thing what so ever." Hayner hissed smirking at the others chest fallen look, that soon turned into blind rage. This is fun to watch. Seifer stood up, getting up in Hayner's face, pure rage on the taller blonde's face.

" Listen lamer. You have got quite the mouth on you. I suggest you keep it closed. I'll befriend the like punk if you want. As long as you zip it." Seifer spat seeing red. I can tell that they have a love-hate relationship. Axel dragged me to get some food. I placed my metal tray down, shoving my fork into what ever glop that they try to pass as food.

" I'm curious as to how you guys make it work?" I pondered shoving some glop into my mouth, which was actually pretty good might I say so. Hayner's face lit up as he tried hiding his face from us.

" It's hard to explain. We just kind of click. I don't know why I love him since he's so rude. But I can't help myself." Hayner whispered hiding his face in his hands. I didn't even know Hayner blushed. I guess you learn something new everyday.

**A/N I will continue this story! Please review!**


	3. Nothing's going on!

**A/N I haven't put up any chaps of this one in a little while. ^^'' Sorry about that. I'm so busy with my other story that I didn't find time to do this. But I'll try to post more sooner then this one was. Hope you guys think this one is good**

The sun shown in threw my curtains, rudely waking me from my sleep. I sat up with a groan, my back cracking as I did so. Why do I always wake up so early? My head felt like it was weighed down, refusing to stay up. Swinging my legs over my bed, I shakily stood up, getting my barrings. I trudged over to my small bathroom, almost walking right into the wall on the way there. My hands cling to the counter for dear life, holding all my weight up. I lifted my head up just enough to get a glimpse of my figure in the mirror. I looked terrible. My fiery red hair sticking up at weird places. I had dark circles under my eyes. My eyes still looked like they weren't ready to stay open yet. I should go down to a movie set, since I make a pretty convincing zombie right now. Minus the blood and rotting flesh, that is. I turned on the faucet, running my hands threw the freezing cold water. I cupped my hands, filling it with the water. I looked down at it for a second, readying myself for the shock. My eyes screwed tight as I threw the cold water at my face. A gasp escaped from my open mouth as it sent shivers down my spine, fully waking me up. That took care of that problem. Grabbing a towel and drying my face I left the room to go find some clothes. I settled on some dark black skin tight jeans and a red short sleeve shirt. I fixed my hair so it didn't look like I just sped down the freeway sticking my head out the window. I wondered in the bathroom again, looking for a shoe that I somehow misplaced. Where could a fucking shoe go? Did it grow legs and walk away? Fuck. If that's what happened then I would have joined it! I want to get out of this hellhole! My eyes scanned the room, stopping at the counter. I should check under the sink. Why would it be there? I have no fucking clue. But how does one misplace a shoe in the first place? It's not like my room is big.

" Axel?" A voice called making me jump and hit my head on the bottom on the sink. Ow ow ow ow!

" Goddamn it. In here psychie!" I yelled back wincing at the pain shooting threw my skull. Damn. That really hurts. Leave it to me to hit my head under a sink. Oh yeah. This was a brilliant idea..crawl under a DARK sink and SEE if I can find my shoe. Fucking brilliant.

" What are you doing under there? Are you okay? I heard you curse." Roxas asked, questioning me while I was on my hands and knees sticking my head under a sink. No, I'm perfectly sane. Why do you ask? I was just seeing if it was possible to fuck a sink. What does it look like I'm doing?

" I lost my shoe and can't find it." I replied continuing my hopeless search for my shoe. Roxas snorted, finding something funny. I growled, getting upset that he's just going to stand there and laugh while I bust my butt looking for my shoe.

" What'd you do? Drop it down the drain?" He laughed at the way it sounded. Little shit.

" Ha ha. Your a comedian. If you mind, Mr. funny guy, would you care to HELP me? I would say that I'll get on my hands and knees and beg, but as you can see I have that part down. Speaking of that, your probably really happy right now. You get a great view of my ass don't you?" I snapped, lowering my tone and wiggling my butt at the last part. Now I see how suggestive this position that I'm in is. If he wanted to, he could pull my pants down and fuck me senseless. I don't really think he likes me that much. But it is fun to watch him squirm.

" Shut up! I'll help you." Roxas growled walking over to where I was crouched under the sink. I pulled my head out, looking up at Roxas, smiling.

" Thanks Roxy. I have no idea where I put it." I whispered rubbing the back of my head. Roxas looked around before walking over to my bathtub. He bent over and pulled up a red converse all-star. Oh that's where it went. How on earth did I get it there? I thanked him and put on my shoe. We walked back into my room sitting on the bed. He looked down at his clipboard in his hands, a confused look on his face.

" What happened to the guy before me? I never thought that it was the right time to ask you." Roxas asked in a soft voice, looking up at me.

" Well, he just got under my skin. I didn't like the guy at all! So I gave him a hard time, ruffed him up a bit. Nothing much just threatening to burn him and held him hostage for a minute or two. He quit and that's the last that I saw of him." I explained lying back on my bed.

" Wow. I hope that I don't make you mad." Roxas mumbled rubbing the back of his head. I laughed and smiled at him. He's so funny! Our eyes caught each other and the world kinda fell away, leaving just us there. Time slowed as I stared into his blue orbs. I'm not much of a romance kinda person. But I felt like everything was right with the world when I looked into his eyes. Roxas' face heated up as he turned his head away from me. He cleared his throat and stood up.

" Well I got to go to the other patients. I guess I'll see you around then." Roxas mumbled scratching at the back of his head nervously.

" Lunch." I stated watching a confused look spread over his features. He cocked his head to the side, silently questioning me.

" We'll meet again at lunch." I clarified smiling up at the blonde again.

" O-Okay. See you at lunch then. Later Axel." And with that he left me. A sigh passed my lips as my head plopped to my pillow. My stomach feels bubbly when Roxas leaves me. I know why but I don't want to acknowledge it. I mean, he doesn't even seem to like me all that much.

0-0-0-0

I closed the door to Axel's room and went over to Riku's room, calling in it then closed it before a answer came. I marked that he said nothing when I called for him. I didn't want to talk to him anyways. I headed for Namine's room. She's nice to me. Soft sister-like voice. She's just like the sister I never had. I knocked softly before opening the door. She was leaning on the wall drawing in the sketch book of hers again.

" Hey Namine. Drawing anything new?" I asked crouching in front of her. She glanced up at me before directing her eyes back to her book. A ghost of a smile crossed her pale face.

" Yeah. A couple new things. Want to see them?" She asked softly turning the book to me. I nodded, taking the book genitally from her hands, flipping threw the new drawings. I stopped when I saw Hayner's familiar face. My lips turned up in a warm smile. Hayner was leaning against Seifer's side, a calm, peaceful look on his sleeping features. Seifer had his head on top of Hayner's, looking a lot less mean when he was sleeping. Their hands were intertwined. So cute! I mean, I'm a guy and I don't think things are 'cute'.

" Your such a wonderful artist Namine." I admitted softly, handing her the book back.

" Thank you Roxas." I got up and headed to the door, waving good bye to Namine before I left. The soft click of the door closing was the only thing that filled the hallway. A squeak came out of my throat as someone rapped their hand around my arm and began dragging me down the hallway. I glanced up at my captor and saw a flash of vivid red hair.

" Axel? What are you doing?" I asked trying to get free from the redhead's grasp. He looked down at me with a blank, unreadable face. Even his eyes held nothing that let me know what emotion he held.

" It's lunch." Was his simple answer. I allowed myself to be dragged down the hallway. Axel finally released me.

" Your going to have a helper soon." He informed me randomly. I sent him a confused look. What on earth is he talking about? How would he know anything about that? I must have spoke my questions out loud since he answered the questions that were on my mind.

" I got bored and headed down to the main floor and over heard a boy asking if there was any work available. They told him that he could come back in about a week for work." Axel answered heading into the lunch room. I followed behind him like a little puppy. I was about to follow him into the lunch line when someone reached out a hand and pulled me away for the second time today. Do people not have anything better to do then just pull me around?

" Roxas. Why are you following that same guy around? Don't tell me that there is something going on." Hayner asked speaking in a lower tone when he said that last part. I scowled at him. There most definitely is NOTHING going on between me and Axel! Sure the guy is pretty good looking. But I'm not allowed to date him or anything.

" No. Of course not. I'm not allowed to remember." I reminded him with a serious look on my face. Hayner rolled his eyes at me.

" Yeah. You ALWAYS follow the rules." He laughed walking with me back to the table. I elbowed him in the side. Hey, I listen. Sometimes..

" Gee, thanks for leaving me standing there like an idiot." Axel mumbled giving me a hard look. Oh shit! I left him there. I'm so stupid.

" I turn around to say something and find out that, hey, you decided to disappear." Axel ranted with a pout on his face. Hayner snorted rolling his eyes at the redhead.

" He was busy talking to his best friend." Hayner proclaimed proudly, mocking the redhead. Not a good idea. Axel clenched his fists, glaring at my friend hard. Hayner. You have a very big mouth.

" I will not hesitate to set you aflame. 2nd degree burns at the very least. Lets see if you still have stuff to talk about. Wipe that fucking smirk off your face." Axel hissed glaring daggers at the unfazed blonde.

" Try me." Hayner retorted irking the pyro farther. Hayner was smirking while Axel was trying his best not to attack the former. I was worried to no end. What if something happens? What if there is fire? Will it really get that out of hand?

"Hey, no one lays their hand on Hayner but me. So calm down, fire crotch." Seifer growled giving Axel a glare. Axel snapped his head to Seifer, ready to say something.

" Come on guys! Shut the fuck up all of you! You shut up, you keep out of this, and you calm down!" I hissed pointing to Hayner then Seifer then Axel in turn. They all stared at me in shock. Yeah I have a mouth and I'm not afraid to use it.

" Blondie's got some nerve telling all of us off." Seifer mused starting to eat again. Hayner just pouted and said that 'it was all Axel's fault for egging him on'. Axel smiled at me and started to eat his food.

We all got threw lunch alive. I finished up my rounds with the patients. And I was walking down the hallway, getting ready to head home after a long day. I sighed, running a hand threw my hair. I'm so tired. I felt a hand grab at my arm, pulling me back and lose my footing at the same time. I tripped, smashing into who ever pulled me back. I winced as my back hit the hard floor, a weight adding to the impact of my fall. I slowly opened my eyes to stare into bright green orbs. Axel? I blinked my eyes a couple of times. No. I'm awake. I melted as I felt his hot breath come over my face. Oh my god. His face is really close to mine right now.

" Hey Roxy!" Axel said cheerfully, smiling brightly at me.

" Axel? What are you doing?" I asked confused. I have no idea what's going on right now. I saw Axel's eyes wander to my lips for a second, choosing to look at my lips the second that I lick them. He had a hungry look in his eyes for a second. But, was it really a hungry look? It couldn't have been.

" I wanted to say good bye." He answered simply, smiling that oh-so-wonderful smile. It could probably make any girl swoon. But I'm not a girl and I don't 'swoon'. I gaze lustfully. Okay. Shutting up now. Axel looked down at my lips again, leaning so we were only a breath apart. My heart was thumping hard in my chest, slamming against my rib cage. What's happening to me? He leaned down and barely touched my lips to his. My eyes widened at a scoff.

" Nothing's going on. Yeah. Sure." Hayner muttered, walking down the hallway. I caught the knowing look in his eye as he looked at me. My eyes snapped back to Axel. He was still hovering over me, a smile on his face. He got off of me, offering his hand. I grabbed it, pulling myself up. I said my good bye and hurried out of the building. That didn't just happen. It couldn't have. I absentmindedly reached up to my lips that had touched Axel's not long ago.

It seemed like it only took seconds to reach my house. I guess that I was probably floating all the way here. I still can't get my mind off those lips! It seems like a good dream. You know the ones that seem so real and you go threw a whole day and just as your about to go to bed and your alarm clock rings and you find it was all a dream. I really hope it's not one of those. I want this to be real for some reason. I walked into my small little apartment, heading straight for the sink. I need to test if this is real or not. I turned on the cold water, letting it run for a little bit before splashing it on my face. Okay! It's real! I jumped around as the cold water sent shivers threw out my whole body. I dried my face trudged off to my bed room. I threw myself on the bed, landing with a plop. Sleep. I need sleep. My eyes slowly started closing when Axel kissing me popped into my head. Sleep claimed me and I lost all sense of right and wrong. I'll worry about it tomorrow.

**A/N Did you like the change in P.? I promised to get this out yesterday to someone on Deviantart but couldn't get it out yesterday. So I'm getting it to them today after I post this here! Review please!**


	4. Gay for him

**A/N I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in FOREVER! I've been busy with my other story _New kid in school _, which is almost finished. I hope you review and like that you like this update! I'll update this more when my other story is done.**

* * *

><p>The street seemed even more cold since last week. It's been a week since that kiss with Axel, if you can call it a kiss. It was more a brush of the lips, even still, it made my heart beat fast. That makes no sense! I'm not gay! I don't like guys, I thought I liked girls! My stare went to my shoes as I stepped into the building. I'm straight, right? You can't just go to being gay by spending one week with a totally HOT guy, right? While my brain was busy trying to figure out my sexuality, my legs stopped their movement. Pain shot threw my head as a hand whacked it. What the hell? A glare turned it's self on the person who dares to interrupt my thinking, melting once I saw who it was.<p>

" Axel. What do you want." It came out as a spat, I pushed past the red headed subject of my sexuality crisis.A flash of brown caught my attention and I looked to see what it was. A boy no older then myself stood before me, a smile on his face.

" Nice to meet you! My names Sora." His cheerful made my stomach sick, it's way to early to be that perky. A grunt was the response that I gave him, so maybe he'd get the memo that I'm not a morning person. Two different sets of footsteps followed behind me, making me feel creeped out. Who would like to have people following them around? Without much thought I walked straight to Axel's, not bothering to close the door, since I was still being followed. Sitting on Axel's bed, I looked over to the new kid, poor guy, I know what it was like having to be new here. Pretty shitty. My eyes were locked with the new kid's as Axel took a seat on the bed, a little too close to me, might I add. So close that his leg was brushing mine, sending tingles up the leg.

" I guess you should know the rules before anything. To start off, we're referred to as 'Psychies', I would just go with it. Secondly, there are three different levels of this psych ward; Juvenile ward, open units, and secure units. Each one varying in levels; High, medium, and low. We have a little bit of each. Third, We aren't allowed to date patients, kiss patients, love them, make love with them, or anything that would involve love and a patient. Lastly, You want to be a rule breaking psychie, otherwise you'll probably get a knife in your back. So don't follow the rules, and you'll be just fine." Sora looked a little confused by all this information, can't blame him, I was too.

" Okay. So does that mean your breaking the rules as we speak?" My face scrunched up in confusion. What's this kid talking about? How would I be breaking any rules right now? Glancing over to Axel, I saw that he too was confused. So I asked Sora what the hell he was talking about.

" Your in love with Axel. And he's a patient." My face got so hot that it felt like it was on fire. H-He thinks that me and Axel are...OH, NO! Even if I would love it- Wait, what? I didn't think that! I'm not gay! Axel's chuckle filled the silence as I continue to blush like a mad man.

" I'm NOT in love with Axel! Why would I want a annoying, thick headed, teasing, imbecile? Yeah, as if!" Not looking anyone in the eye, I pouted at the corner of the bed, Axel still laughing at my embarrassment.

" He's in denial." The smug red head told the confused brunette as my face continued to get hotter. At this rate I'll die from heat stroke. Stupid bastards! My neck cracked as I snapped it in the direction of the fire starter that made me get like this in the first place. He must think that he's all high and mighty, doesn't he? Wrong, I am!

" No I'm not!" My heart was thumping quickly in my chest again, matching the throbbing pain of a headache that's starting to form in my head. A ruffle of sheets, and Axel's no more then two inches from my face, so close I could feel his breath. We met glare for glare, the only difference is, I had a frown and he had a evil, infuriating smirk. Just wait till I can wipe that stupid smirk off his face. A cough directed my attention to the awkward standing brunette, leaving just the perfect opening for the red head to give my cheek a quick peck, once again, starting it on fire. Even if my body was screaming for me to retaliate, I focused on the boy, watching him squirm in his spot standing in front of the bed.

" Ah, could you show me to where I'm gonna work? So I can leave you two alone." It took two seconds for me to reach the door, pulling the newbie behind. Let's see, who can I give him? Zexion, since he never says anything to me anyways. And, Riku. I HATE that stupid son of a bitch! Kicking the door open I pushed Sora inside, calling to said sliver haired bastard.

" What do you want?" His snappy voice called though the darkness, making my already high anger boil up even higher. My jaw clenched tight when I glared into the darkness that held the brat in question. I want to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze, hard.

" Maybe if you come over here and LOOK you wouldn't have to ask!" Hissed out between my gritted teeth. My glare never left the spot I was staring at, a bed creaking resounded threw mind. Riku's snotty little face came to my line of sight, earning a glare as soon as I saw one trace of his face. Aqua marine eyes darted over to Sora, softening right away. I see how it is you mother fucking pretty boy. I get spat at and the new boy gets a nice look. Jerk. I'm happy, who would want _him_ all over you? Not me. My glare left Riku and landed on Sora, who was staring at the sliver haired guy in front of him, mouth agape. God Sora, if you like him so much, don't just stand there like a idiot with you mouth open! Not a good first impression. This is going to be fun...not.

" Well, Sora meet Riku Johnson, bastard. Bastard, meet Sora, new kid." Might as well introduce them before they wind up fucking in the future. And I just know that they will. Riku growled at me, obviously not happy about being called what I called him. Too bad, jerk face! I'm not saying sorry! Sora waved at him then went into his room, making loud noises, since you can't see anything in there. A sudden wave of light flowed from Riku's room, the latter wincing at the sudden sun. His niceness was over and he glowered at the brown haired boy.

" You need some light in here." Sora suggested with a light hearted smile that could turn anyone into goo.

" Maybe I don't want the light. Maybe I _hate_ light. Maybe I _like_ it dark in here and it makes me feel safe!" Riku hissed, getting louder with each statement. The latter was flinching and backing to the wall for comfort. Geez, what crawled up Riku's butt today? I'm not a nice person and I couldn't yell at the poor kid.

" I'm sorry, it's just, I thought you might want some. I'll close them again, if you want." His hand went for the cord of the blinds, stopping when Riku spoke. Calmly this time.

" No, it's fine. Sorry I snapped at you. It's your first day and I should go easier on you. Pfft, yeah, like you were a saint when you met me. The first thing I thought when I saw Riku was, 'hey, this guys nice.', more like ' hey this guys a dick head and I want to stick my fist up his nose.'

" You other rooms are 000-006 and we'll switch off on 000-010. You can have 10 this time." With that I left the future love birds to them selves. My mind wondered when my feet took me down the hall. Can you guess to who? Axel. Yup, you got it. The guy who is screwing with my mind, making me want to _screw_ him. My manners must have taken a holiday since I entered Namine's room without knocking. This didn't faze her in the least, cause she didn't even look up to see who it was.

" Hey Roxas. Like the new guy?" She started up conversation right away, which I noted in the dorky clipboard. Namine pushed a bunch of drawings towards me, not taking her eyes off her sketch book. Looking over the drawings, I answered her.

" Yeah he's cool. But I'm sure that him and Riku will be screwing each other in no time." A snort was her response since she probably already knew what was going to happen between the two.

" What makes you say that?" Putting her drawings down, I laid on the floor so my face touched the cold ground. Maybe I'll fall asleep here, I didn't get any at home. My eyes drooped down, only proving me right.

" The way they look at each other, it looks like they are the only two in the room." A yawn didn't help as I fought off sleep. I can't...

0-0-0-0

A loud buzzing of people talking, loudly might I add. My eyes opened to see blurry red, and what looks to be a face. Once my vision became clear, I found that I was being held in Axel's arms, face in his chest. Surprise flowed though my body, fear soon taking over. But I didn't do anything about it, in fact I pressed my face closer to his chest. Why? Not sure. But he was warm and I'm a little cold. That's what I'm going to go by anyways.

" Roxas? What are you doing?" Hayner's loud, slightly annoying voice broke me thoughts. When I turned my face, I saw his confused, knowing face, looking right into my eyes. Shit. Hayner's going to get the wrong idea. Sure enough, a smirk crawled it's way onto his face. Shit.

" Didn't know you played that way Rox." Hayner is just asking for a fist to the face! His all knowing, smug look is really getting on my nerves. My eyes snapped to Axel.

" Put me down, please." Might as well be nice to him, since he is holding me a good 6 feet off the ground, and I don't feel like dieing today. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I rushed over to Hayner, ready to strangle him. My eyes boar into his, not put off by the fear in them.

" I think you should shut your face, don't you?" I gritted out between teeth, still keeping up my icy glare. Hayner's lip went in between his teeth as he nodded his head furiously. Laughing, a evil smirk came as I took my seat, Axel following to sit next to me.

" Roxas, come on." Axel was trying to get me to go get something to eat with him, but I wasn't really that hungry. Not wanting to take no for an answer, he took my hand in his, pulling a little, a sad look on his face. Controlling my monster blush, I tugged my hand back, apologizing to the red head. His trudging footsteps broke my heart. My mind starting wondering to the whole issue of my sexuality again. What am I? I thought I was straight till I met Axel. But I'm not gay. I don't even find most guys hot, that is, besides Axel. Does that mean...I'm..gay for Axel? My breath hitched in my throat, my eyes widening with realization. I'm gay for my patient. A hand placed on my shoulder startled me so much, I jumped at least a foot in the air.

" Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Roxy, but I grabbed you something too. I know your not hungry, but I want you to eat something." A tray was pushed in front of me, taunting me with how good it looks, cause on the inside, I'm starving! But I don't want to be embarrassed anymore by the redhead. I should have just pushed it away, but what did I do? Sat there and stared at it like it was going to blow up at any second, and, with the type of food they serve here, it's not too much of an exaggeration. Giggles reached my ears, ringing in them like nails on a chalk board. My blonde haired friend was laughing like there was no tomorrow. My hands twitched as anger raised in the pit of my stomach, bubbling up to the top of my stomach in no time. My chair screeched as I was just about to go and hurt my friend, only for me to have a hand come and cup my chin, turning my face to look into emerald orbs. Axel's smile caused all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks. My mouth opened to get a cold spoon put at my lips before I could utter a word of objection. Obeying the redhead, I opened my mouth so he could feed me, I can't believe I let him! Mmm! Ice cream! I didn't even know they had ice cream here! Before I could tell Axel this, I got another spoon full of ice cream, caramel, and delicious hot fudge, which dripped down to my chin. I went to wipe it off but Axel's hand shot out, grabbing my wrist. My heart began pounding in my chest, it was so loud I think everyone in that lunch room heard it. Axel leaned down so he was at eye level, staring at me with his gorgeous green eyes, that went down till they found the line of ice cream toppings dripping down till it hit the bottom of my chin. H-He wouldn't! Axel leaned in farther, if that was possible, and licked up till he reached my lips. Damn, he can probably feel my heart beat in my wrist. It became impossible to hold open my eyes. My head was spinning and my stomach was twisting so badly that I thought I was going to be sick.

0-0-0-0

" Rox? Rox, get up! Roxas I swear if you don't open your eyes I'll go get your struggle bat and stick it up your ass!" Hayner's angry voice sounded ten times louder then usual. What happened to me?

" Roxy, are you okay?" I know that voice, the voice of the guy that made me go gay for him. Pain shot threw my skull at the thought. I can't think right, right now. I'm gonna go to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please leave me a review!**


	5. Smile for me

**A/N I'm SO sorry for putting off this chap! It's been months since I last put one up! And I'm so sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me! I was busy with finishing my other story and working out a couple things. Then more family crap. But, it's here now! I had no reason not to work on it. Just my own procrastination. Please enjoy this, even though it's not the best thing in the world. I might ask my proof reader from my last story to help with this one. I hope she does help, since I really need it! Anyways, read on! And review of course.**

* * *

><p>The sandy blonde was starting to get <em>really<em> pissed off at his sleeping friend. When he wakes up, I'm going to punch him right in the face for making me worry so much! The blonde thought in anger, glaring at the sleeping body. Said friend's name was Roxas, who had just fainted after Axel licked melted ice cream off his face and almost kissed him. Pussy. Who faints after something like that? Girls, that's who! Hayner spat in his mind. He had to carry Roxas' stupid ass, which was heavier then it looked, all the way back to the blonde's house, with the aid of Axel. Axel got special permission to help. Hayner's face twisted into a evil smirk as a mean idea popped into his head.

" Hey Roxas~, Axel's here wearing tight pants and has a melting Popsicle in his mouth. It'd dripping down, down down..." Hayner whispered near his friend's ear, watching in amusement as said friend jolted up, covering his mouth and nose, eyes wide. He couldn't stifle his laugh.

" Getting naughty pictures in your head Roxas?" He asked between laughs. Roxas was not as happy as Hayner was. He just about had a heart attack from that, and Hayner laughs? Not cool. Roxas' head was throbbing in agony, shooting pings of pain through out his whole body. What happened? He about about to ask this question when he got a better look of his surroundings. He was...home? How did he get here? The blonde continued scanning the room, when his eyes caught sight of the redhead sitting no more then a couple of inches away, smirking. AXEL? His mind started to whirl, coming up with weird answers to his questions. Roxas' head snapped to Hayner.

" Hayner. What is he doing in my house? Out of the hospital?" He hissed, glaring hard at his blonde friend. You stupid idiot! What if they freak and come looking for me? Hayner rolled his eyes at his hysterical friend.

" He got permission to help me carry your heavy ass back here. You should eat more veggies." Roxas squeaked in offense. He did _not_ just call him fat!

" Well maybe your just need to work out more, pussy! And I'm not fat!" He hissed poking his small tummy. I'm not fat. Hayner snorted at his friend's girly behavior.

" I'm the pussy? At least I didn't faint when someone almost kissed me! I still can't believe that you fainted! FAINTED! Did you loose your balls or something?" Roxas was beyond pissed, Hayner's going to die. He calmly stood, walking behind the couch, grabbing something. Hayner watched on in horror as a struggle bat came into view. He was unarmed, what would he do if he gets attacked? His eyes grew as the bat was pointed at his throat.

" Care to say that again?" Roxas' voice was deadly, his eyes gleaming with intent to kill. Roxas can be one scary guy when you piss him off. Hayner knows that, he just is too thick headed and cocky to listen to it.

" Pussy." Their eyes locked in a intense glaring match. Roxas' grip on the bat tightened. Axel watched on in amusement as Hayner was shoved backwards, getting hit with the bat repeatedly. Roxas didn't let up and started whacking harder.

" Ow! Sorry! I-OW- didn't mean to-OUCH-God dammit Roxas! That hurts! This-DAMN-isn't-FUCK-fair! OW OW OW OW OUCH!" The blonde's pleas fell on def ears. As much as this entertained the redhead, he knew he had to do something. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around the homicidal blonde, pulling him off the other.

" You mother fucking, thick headed, idiotic, asshole! You douche bag! I'm going to rip you apart!" The blonde cursed, trying to get free of the redhead's grip. The beaten blonde sat up, holding his eye. Blood was dripping out of his nose. Damn, Roxas did that? Sexy little hot head.

" Damn, what did I do?" Hayner complained, wiping the blood from under his nose. Roxas watched in anger as his friend walked out of the room, and to the kitchen. Probably to clean himself kind of thing happens all the time with the two blondes. After Roxas calmed down, he realized that he was being held in two arms, who's hands slipped down to much for the blonde's comfort.

" Axel, let me go." He warned, tugging on the arms holding him. Said redhead did nothing but laugh and pull him closer. Axel buried his face in Roxas' shoulder, taking in the sweet sent of him. Roxas almost melted in the arms of Axel. Almost. Instead of melting, he elbowed the redhead in the stomach and wiggled free.

" Ow." Despite getting elbowed, Axel was laughing, holding where Roxas had just hit. What the blonde couldn't understand was, why him? Why does the redhead want to tease me? It's not like he looks beautiful or anything. He's even the same gender for Pete's sake! Things were different in the eyes of the redhead. The first time Axel saw the blue eyed beauty, his heart skipped a beat. The blonde before him was the most beautiful guy he's even seen. He took his breath away, as cliche as that sounds. Axel feels so warm and happy when he's around the blonde. Little does he know, the blonde feels the same. Axel's laugh was so contagious that Roxas cracked a smile. Axel looks so happy and peaceful. His white teeth were shining in the sunlight that was filtered through the blinds. His smile was so big that his eyes were slits on his smooth, gorgeous face. Roxas didn't even try to shake the thoughts from his head, he was to busy staring in Axel's toxic green eyes. Once Axel gathered himself, he stared back in Roxas' eyes, wearing a dorky smile. Dorky to himself, but wonderful to the blonde it was directed to.

" Geez Rox, you almost broke my...hm?" Hayner walked in, beginning to start ranting, till he saw the couple staring at each other. Loving smiles on their faces. Totally oblivious to the boy walking back in the room. ' Nothing going on' bunch of bull shit, Hayner thought. He smiled and walked behind Roxas, beginning his plan. With a harsh shove and an 'Oops', Roxas went falling. Said blonde hissed at the impact, which was lessened for a reason that he had yet to learn. Opening his eyes, Roxas saw what he had landed on. Fuck! The body under him started shifting, groaning in the process. Axel's body was being weighed down. He opened his eyes to stare into Roxas' blue ones, that were no more then two inches from his. Eyes of both people were wide with surprise. It was no surprise that the redhead was the first to smirk, moving so their lips left what could barely be called a gap. Roxas was so surprised, that his arms holding him up, grew weak and lost his grip. The redhead grunted as lips were on his. He didn't think that he would be able to get the blonde to kiss him in a million years, but it was a nice surprise. Before Roxas could pull away, Axel began moving his lips against Roxas'. He was, predictably, pushed away, smirk on his face.

0-0-0-0

After Axel kissed me, against my own will, Hayner grabbed Axel, dragging him out of my apartment, saying that he needed to get Axel back to the hospital before people began asking questions.

" What ever. The sooner I get away from him, the better." Was my mumbled response to Hayner. Something in my chest twisted when I saw the look of sadness of the redhead. What am I saying? I don't care if the fucking jerk is sad! I-I..don't..care. If I don't care, then why do I feel so empty? Sitting on the floor where I was ever since they left, I stared after them, just watching the door. Hoping that they'll come back in, saying it was a joke. That they really weren't leaving. But that never came. Why am I just sitting here, wallowing in weird sadness? With a grunt and a sigh, I stood and wondered into my kitchen, trying to find something to eat.

My food sat on the table, getting cold. My head was somewhere else, when it should be here, helping me eat. I just can't get that kiss out of my head! When my lips touched his, something in my stomach warmed and my heart soared. Even for the tiniest moment, I kissed back. So when he actually started kissing me, I didn't know what to do. What to think. How to act. I didn't know...what to feel. I should have been happy, since I now have this weird obsession with the idiot. Propping my head on my hand, I stared at my food longingly, a dazed smile played on my lips. That redhead made me fall for him. And now I don't know what I should do. Should I love him? Or, should I not? All of my thoughts are of him and everything I thought I knew is messed up. And it's all _his_ fault. With a sigh, I shoved my fork in my cold food, playing with it. It's not _all_ his fault. I have the blame for being the one to fall for him. Love sucks. You loose every sense of right and wrong, and loose everything you thought you knew. Finally I just gave up on trying to eat. Getting out of my seat, I tossed my untouched food in the trash. My feet tripped over each other, causing me to fall against my counter. Confused indeed.

" Damn him." The words seemed a lot less hateful, and more playful then normal. The smile on my face only proved this. I stared up at my ceiling and let myself fall backwards on to my couch. So this is what love feels like? Getting all bubbly inside when ever they pop into your head? Trying desperately to find all their flaws? Poking fun at them on a daily basis? Not being able to be serious for a second around them? Doing stupid things that you wouldn't do if you weren't around them? No wonder why they say love makes you do stupid things. Who can thing straight when your always thinking about one person? I couldn't. I giggled like a little school girl, burying my face into a pillow. Smiling all the while. I've never felt this high before. Drugs couldn't make me any higher. I gasped in realization, I haven't been denying anything. I've been...accepting it. Darn that hansom, teasing redhead for making me love him more then I've loved anybody. Can you really call it love if you've only known the person for two weeks? With that thought buzzing in my mind, I closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

0-0-0-0

Today when I walked into work, I had a bright smile on my face. It never left when I feel asleep. Hayner gave me a weird look as I past the desk. I'm happy, so sue me! I looked down at my clipboard, eyes never leaving it as I continued down the hall. Opening the door to the person who made me feel like this in the first place, room. My dorky smile must have still been on my face since Axel spoke up.

" What are you so happy about?" I laughed and looked over to the confused redhead. If only he knew that it was _him_ that made me so happy.

" A lot of things. Is it a crime to just smile?" I giggled, sitting next to Axel, who gave me a weird look. Soon he cracked a smile too.

" Yes it is, if you don't tell me why. " He stated with a laugh. I love his laugh, it's so full of life and is just so care free. Axel's laugh is one of the best noises that I've ever heard. It could make even the grumpiest people on earth, smile or laugh along.

" Then should I frown?" I asked trying to keep a straight face, without much luck. Why is it so impossible to _not_ smile around the redhead?

" No, I like your smile." I wasn't expecting that from the redhead. So I didn't have anytime to control the blush that creeped over my cheeks. And I didn't know what to say to break the silence that filled the room. It was comfortable silence, but I would want to break it. We just looked in each other's eyes, both taking in what the redhead said. I didn't fight or protest as Axel leaned over to me, genitally kissing my lips. In fact, I even closed my eyes, enjoying ever moment of the kiss. My clipboard fell from my hands, banging hard on the floor. Axel cupped my cheek, playing with the hair that was near it. I never wanted it to end, but, sure enough, Axel pulled away giving me a nice long look in the eyes. Just then all my courage ran out the door. Grabbing my clipboard off the floor, I quickly opened the door, running out of it. I should tell Namine about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope that it wasn't too bad. Review for me! I promise that the next chap won't take months this time!**


	6. Aftermath

**A/N Sorry that it took me longer then I planed to get this out! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Running down the short distance of the two rooms, I rushed into Namine's room. She, predictably, didn't even flinch. She more likely already knew that I was coming and what just happened. It sure saves me a lot of time that would be spent explaining what happened.<p>

" Do you want me to say congratulations or I'm sorry?" She asked looking up at me in the corner of her eyes. With a sigh, I plopped down on the hard floor, feeling higher then a kite. Namine pushed her drawing pad to me, knowing the routine by now. I don't even know if I'm capable to even hold up the sketch book right now. I'm _that_ weak right now!

" I don't know why I ran out. I wanted that. I was hoping for that! But yet I run out of the room without an explanation. I just don't know what to think around that fucking idiot! He can go from making my stomach do flips to making my so pissed that I'm ready to strangle him. I just don't get it!" I yelled, pulling on my hair while Namine watched on in pity. The floor became very interesting as I tried to ignore the blonde girl's stares at the top of my head. I almost felt like crying just to cry. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up, I saw Namine sitting there with a comforting smile on her pale features.

" He's not mad at you. Trust me on that, and, I of all people should know that! He's more mad at himself then you. He thinks that he might have made a mistake in kissing you. I know that you want to go right now and say sorry, but, don't. You'll only make things worse. Axel gets pretty mad when he gets mad. He starts looking for fuel and objects to make fire. I'm sure you read the last guys notes. All of those are real. Give him so time to clear his head." She explained all the while looking me right in the eyes. I wish Namine was my sister. She's so kind and nice, very sister like. She even gives me advice like normal big sisters do! But, she's not older then me, even if she seems like it. I gave her my best smile.

" Thanks Namine, I'll stand back. I guess that I'll go talk to Sora to see what he wants to do for today." I got up to go and leave, heading for the door, when I felt a tug on my sleeve. Looking over my shoulder, Namine was on the floor still, giving me a serious look. " What's wrong Namine?"

" Don't be man at your self Rox. It's not your fault either." She muttered, her look deepening. I couldn't help but to let the chuckle slip out.

" I know it's not my fault! Or Axel's either for that matter. We can't help things like that." I laughed while looking down at Namine. She smiled up at me, glad with my response. With a wave and a good bye, I left her room and started walking down the sterile hall. My eyes didn't want to become unglued from Axel's door as I passed it. Once my eyes returned to looking in front of me, I saw that I was already at Riku's room, so with one quick knock I entered the bastard's room. Amazingly, when I went into his room, it was flooded with light from the actually opened window. I guess Sora's had an impact on the sliverette already. The two people seated on the floor turned their heads to look at me with slight shock.

" Hey Sora? Do you mind taking Luxord today? I'll take him tomorrow and the next day if you want. " I asked while throwing in a little favor to make it even. Sora blinked his eyes once before answering with a,

" Sure! I don't mind. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you hate Riku so much? He seems so nice to me." That surprised me as the sudden question was thrown my direction. Don't even get me started on _him_! I glared at the sliverette in question, hoping to burn his head.

" Why don't you ask the prick? Or didn't he tell you how rude he was when he sneered at me saying that I was, 'Another fucking warden.', and, 'Why did you bring _that_ in my room?'? Or did that little tid bit slip your mind. Riku." The words were spat with anger and my insides boiled in my stomach. Sora looked at Riku like he was shocked to hear the male had said those words right to my face.

" But, Riku wouldn't say something like that. He's to nice. Sure he can be a little temperamental sometimes, but he's nice and funny and he's my friend." The brunette explained with a bright smile that almost made me go blind. I swear that this kid is the cheeriest person I've ever met. He's always smiling 24/7.

" Sure. You'd _like_ to think that." My words came as a mumble and I closed the door behind me. I was debating on whether I should go in Zexion's room first, or, write some notes for Axel, Namine, and Riku first. With a nod to myself, I plopped down on the clean floor and started jotting down random things to try to cover up my ass. I wouldn't want the owner of this place to see them! I could loose my job! And I need this to pay off my rent of the apartment. It is hard to write down notes when you've got a million things on your mind.

" Hey, this your hall?" A nasally voice asked, drawing me out of my note taking. My eyes left the clip board to find a pair of shoes in front of me, traveling up and up and up till they finally found this guys face. Geez, people sure do look tall from down here. He had this weird mullet/ mohawk thing going on with his hair. He was also quite gangly, arms held behind him since they were too long to hang at his sides. Could this guy get any weirder?

" Yeah..why?" My voice was barely above a whisper. Who the hell is this guy and why does he want to know things about me? Said guy smiled down at me, putting his hands of his hips, bending at the waist so he was just above my head.

" Well, I want to ask if I could take one of your patients for a minute or two. By the way, my name's Demyx!" He chirped straightening and shoving his hand in my face to shake. Can someone say freak?

" Depends on which patient." He's not getting Axel or Namine that's for sure! Demyx kept his hand in my face for a couple more second before he realized that I _wasn't _ going to shake it. He laughed and tilted his head to the side, a bright smile on his face.

" Zexion. If that's okay with you. It probably is since he doesn't talk to a lot of people. But he talks to me! Even if sometimes it's just to say shut up, but that's still talking! He says I talk to much. Do you think I talk to much?" His mouth never seemed to stop running. No wonder Zexion 'talks' to him! I would go insane too if I was that poor guy! Demyx towered over me as I stood up, my neck starting to hurt from looking up so much. Damn being short!

" Yeah, you do talk to much, and it's starting to give me a headache. So promise me that, if I let you take Zexion, you'll shut up." I stuck my hand out to seal the deal. Demyx looked at it happily, about to grab my hand, when he stopped and looked me in the eyes.

" Wait! Before I agree to not talk, you didn't tell me your name!" A huge sigh escaped my lips and I quickly grabbed his hand, giving it a light shake.

" Roxas, now I think you know which room is his. And if you don't, that's just to bad for you." I left the tall blonde behind me as I walked down the white hall. My footsteps echoed as I made my way down the hall. Just out of boredom, I looked around as I went. Light brown doors lined the two walls on either side of me, stopping when the wall cornered off. The hall opened up to the large main entrance, workers busily sorting through papers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another hall that I never noticed before. Curiously, I started towards the strange new sight. The sounds of the workers left me as all noise vanished. Glimpsing back, I saw that it was hard to make out anything besides a little light at the end of the hall.

" This is nice." My voice echoed off the walls. This place has a lot of potential to be a great place to go when I want to be alone. I ran my hand on the side of the wall, just to get a feel of what this place looked like, since I have little light in here. Suddenly, something cold and round was beneath my fingers. Was it a door knob? Feeling my way to it, I got my other hand on what I think is a door knob and turned it. The creak of a door told me that I was right in my guess that this was a room.

The light flickered to life, drowning the room with light. Taking a look round, I closed the door behind me. A black couch was pushed against the left hand wall with a wooden coffee table placed in front of it. A lazyboy was just to the right of the couch, the color matching the couch's color. Turning my head, I saw that there was another door to the right, books visible through the small window on the door. I jumped out of my skin when a loud noise came from the corner of the room. My head snapped to the side to find a pop machine. This must be a break room or something.

" Lucky me. I found a place to rest for a while." With that I fell to the couch, bouncing a little on the plump cushions. It didn't take long to fall asleep on the over-sized couch.

0-0-0-0

I paced around my room, trying to think of a way to talk to the blonde. I would be surprised if there's a rut in my floor after all this pacing. My fingers were buried in my blood red locks, pulling on them roughly.

" God. What am I going to do? What if he's disgusted with me? What if he asks to be moved to another section? What if I never see him again? Argg! Why am I so stupid?" Gravity took over as I let myself plop to my bed, a groan of displeasure being muffled in the sheets of my bed. With a sigh, I rolled on to my back, staring at the bumpy ceiling. My thoughts wondered off to got frolic in a meadow. Meanwhile I was having a mental breakdown. I sat up quickly when I heard rustling noises coming from my door. A piece of paper slipped underneath, coming to a rest just in front of the door. Cautiously, I walked over to the paper, picking it up and unfolding it. curly handwriting was all of the paper.

_Axel,_

_I know that your probably worried about Roxas, but he's just fine. He's not mad at you any more then he's mad at himself for doing that in the first don't beat yourself up. And don't say that your not, I know you too well. And your pacing is creating a draft. If your not going to blow up, you can talk to me outside your door._

_~ Namine_

You got to hand it to Namine, she's good at making people feel better. The door flew open as I stuck my head out the door, and sure enough, there is the blonde girl sitting next to my door.

" Hiya." Her smile surprised me, since Namine doesn't look so lively most of the time. Roxas must have rubbed off on her.

" Hey..your out of your room. What's the occasion?" I closed the door and took a seat next to her, letting my head rest on the wall behind me.

"Can't I just want some fresh air?" We laughed together like it was the funniest thing we've heard. Namine stood up, still giggling and looked down at me.

" Well I'm going to go get something to eat. See you later Axel!" With that, she walked down the hall. It is lunch time isn't? I wonder if Roxas will go to lunch with me. Wait a minute, where _is_ Roxas? I looked around the hall from where I was sitting, coming up with no signs of said blonde.

" Where would Roxas go?" I started down the hall to go look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry that it's so short! But I got to put something out! Hope that it's okay. Review please!**


	7. Confessions

**A/N I know that this is REALLY short. Sorry! And sorry for the sappiness of this chap as well.**

**Warning: many people crying and major time skips! ( Sorry for those as well! DX)**

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far.**

* * *

><p>" Roxas? Roxas, come out, come out where ever you are!" I feel like I'm playing a game of hide and seek. A one-sided game of hide and seek. I <em>hate<em> that game with a passion! If your in a big house or, say, a hospital, there are to many fucking places to search and you just get more and more pissed as you go. Sure you can say 'come out guys. I don't wanna play any more.' they still will hid since you might be lying to them. God it drives me insane! " Roxy, I thought you weren't mad at me!" Maybe if I make him a little pissed, he'll come out.

All I saw when I came to the entrance was a bunch of Pyches running around, all Pyches _but_ the one I'm looking for. My eyes bounced around the whole room, looking for the blond. Suddenly I saw Roxy's little blond friend standing behind the counter, looking bored as ever.

" Hey, you seen Roxas?" Sure I might have been a little rude, so bite me. He raised his eyes to find he right up in his face, slightly glaring, and fully pissed.

" I'm sorry, it's not my day to watch him." He sneered, a wide smirk on his pricky little face. Roxas. Focus on Roxas. You need to find Roxas. Ignore the little asshole.

" Fine. I guess that I'll just find him myself." I melted into the crowd of people rushing this way and that, while I was just be knocked around like a bobber in a nasty storm. While I was being bumped, I saw a little hallway that was dark. Might as well check there. " Roxy? You here buddy?" My voice bounced off the walls like a bouncy ball bouncing down the stairs. Through the dark, I could barely make out a door. A small amount of light slipping from under the door. It creaked open and you could hear a gasp.

" Axel? How'd you get here?" He sounded baffled at my presence.

" I floated and magically ended up in this room. What do you think?" I joked, running over and hugging him tightly.

" Well I know that, you ass. I meant, how did you _find _me?" He, sadly, didn't return the hug. But just sat there, not making a movement to push me off, which was a good sign.

" This was one of the only places that I didn't check. And maybe I'm turning psychic like Namine? You never know~." He laughed at me and stood up, heading to a pop machine that just appeared out of nowhere. How did I _not_ notice that in the room? " Oh, I just remembered that it's lunch time! Come on Roxy!" I grabbed his hand, yanking him away from sipping his pop. We were flying down the hallway at a fast pace.

" Roxas?" The blond gasped at us as we flew by him. The roar of people told me to skid to a stop and we reached the door to the lunch room. Roxas was panting, holding the pop can to his chest in shock.

" Were you trying to kill me? Idiot!" He playfully punched me in the arm, walking back to our lunch table.

0-0-0-0

Stupid Axel. Making me almost spill my pop that I _just_ bought. Stupid. I smiled at him as he went off to get both of our lunches like a little puppy. I'm beginning to wonder who's the stupid one here? Me? Or Axel?

0-0-0-0

Three months. Three freaking months! That's how much time passed even if it seems like just a week or two. I mean, where'd all the time go? My routine hasn't changed in that amount of time. I still go down the same gloomy street that people seem to like to avoid at all costs. I still say hi to Hayner when I enter the hospital. I still go to Axel's room first then head right next door to Namine's. I still get dragged to lunch by Axel. So not much has changed at all. Besides Demyx taking Zexion from us. So Sora has Luxord now. Fine by me. My confused feelings never have changed. And in the past month or so, Axel has been saying good bye to me with a small peak of the lips, which I blush madly at and scurry away quickly. Opening the door to Axel's room, I found something that defiantly ISN'T of the ordinary. Sora sat on the floor in front of Axel, eyes sad and slightly puffy. Closing the door with a confused glance at the pair, I walked over.

" Sora, what's up? Shouldn't you be with Riku?" His eyes grew even more sad at the mention of the name. What happened?

" Roxas, I-I...I'm leaving. I got enough money to make it by for the time being and found another job that would work better." He hung his head, I almost expected him to break out crying. Why is that sad?

" What's wrong then? You should be happy at that! Great job Sora!" I tried cheering him up, failing royally. His depressed eyes were locked with mine again, hitting my heart with the sadness. I would bet anything that I saw a shimmer of a tear in them.

" You don't get it! I have to leave Riku! I can't do that! Because I-I f-f-eel like I l-love him. And I can't just up and leave without even trying to love him." A tear slipped down his face, making my own heart crumble in my chest. Dropping to my knees, I pulled Sora close, putting my hand on the back on his neck and putting the other on his back. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing tightly. His whole body shook as his breathes became very hitched.

" Sora, don't cry. Because if you start crying then _I'm_ going to start crying!" I plead as streams of tears pored from my eyes. I get emotional if people start crying around me. It's a curse. He laughed meekly shoving his face closer to my shoulder. Axel must have felt left out since here we are crying our eyes out and he's still okay. I pushed on Sora's shoulders, trying to smile at him. He wiped his eyes before smiling also. But it didn't last long as tears came back to his eyes.

" I'm going to miss you so much Rox!" He whined, hugging me again. I laughed and stood up, taking him with me. He did the 'wipe the tears and smile' thing again, finally leaving.

" I hope you wouldn't leave me." Axel spoke up. I smiled back at him.

" Of course not! Who else would I have to bug me all the time?" He rolled his eyes at me, standing and walking till he was standing right in front of me.

"Roxas, I have something to tell you."

0-0-0-0

I'm sure I look wonderful after crying my eyes out. Taking a big gulp of air, I steadied my breathing to a normal rate. If only I could say the same for my heart.

" Riku?" I called in his room, seeing him on his bed, the last rays of morning giving him a hansom silhouette. Aqua marine eyes glowed at me, breaking my soul in half as I know that they'll be sad within a couple of minutes.

" Hey Sora!" He patted the empty spot next to his side, which I obeyed and sat in. Another deep breath took up the silence as I prepared to tell him.

" Riku, I'm going to tell you a couple things right after another. So, I'm serious when I say, do you want to good news or the bad news first?" His guard was up at full force again. The same wall that he throws up when he doesn't want to hear something.

" Good news first.." Another sigh.

" Well, I like you. More then I should. Like you like you. And I wanted to tell you that before I give you the bad news. And the bad news is, I can't love you." He looked confused then even more confused.

" Why couldn't you love me?"

" Riku, I'm leaving. I got enough money to get by and I found a job that is better and steady. Plus it pays more. So I can't love you. Even if I REALLY want to try." I was staring at my hands intently, not wanting to see what emotion Riku's eyes held at the moment. I'm sure that I wouldn't like it. A hand was placed on my cheek, turning my eyes to I was staring in two beautiful orbs. They were filled with too many emotions to pick out. But the prominent one was extreme sadness. My heart was jumping on a pogo stick as Riku leaned in, closing the gap between our lips. It was a tender, loving kiss.

" Sora. I love you. And I'll never stop loving you. You could be across the sea and I wouldn't stop loving you. But I want you to try. Try to make it work. Please! That's all I ask for you to do. I want to know what it's like to be loved. Please. If you can't work here, visit. Please!" My mouth hung open as tears freely flowed from his closed eyes. I hugged his neck, feeling Riku's wet tears fall on my own cheeks.

" Riku, I'll do anything."

" Thank you Sora."

0-0-0-0

My brows knitted as he stood over me. What does he want to tell me? He looks like he's serious.

" Roxas, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again, sorry for length! Please review!**


	8. Love

**A/N Hey, what's up! :3 A little late, but it's here! I know this may seem sudden, but, this is getting close to the last chapters! I'm sorry! But it is inevitable =_= **

**Major warning: Contains graphic descriptions of..things. If your not in the mood for serious yaoi, get off now! I'm warning you right now so if you come to the part and are like WTF!, don't blame me!**

**Is it weird that the chap that gets graphic is number 8? Haha! XD **

* * *

><p>" W-What?" He..didn't just say what I think he said? My arms were at my sides and I was staring back at his perfect green eyes. He..l-loves me? I couldn't have heard him right. Axel would like me. It's bad enough that I'm not sure of my sexuality because of him, now he does this? What am I supposed to say? What should I think? What should I do? What should I..feel? I mean, that weird feeling hasn't gone away since then. It's gotten worse actually. God, my mind's all mixed up right now! Axel's serious expression made me come back to the real world.<p>

" I said, I love you. I always have. Ever since I first met you. I always felt so happy and warm after seeing you. I thought my kissing you every time I saw you would be clear enough for you, but I guess not." He reached out and touched the side of my face genitally, cupping my cheek. He really _does_ love me! Sure I thought it was a little weird to be kissing when ever he saw me, but I didn't take notice to it since we _are_ in a metal hospital. My words stopped working for me as I stood there, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. Pathetic.

" I-I..um..er..hm." Little noises came out just fine, all noises _but _ the ones I wanted. Come on, talk! Work you damn voice box! Axel's face contorted with confusion and sadness when I still didn't answer him.

" Roxas?" His voice wavered and his eyes clouded with the beginning of tears. No! Say something before you break his heart! Just say, 'I love you too Axel!'! Come on!

" Axel.. I feel the same! Ever since the first time. You don't know how much you messed up my sexuality after you first kissed me. I love you too!" Finally! Axel's eyes cleared and a bright smile broke over his face. He hugged me tightly, repeating the words, ' Thank you' over and over. He pulled out of the hug, choosing to kiss me instead. My clipboard dropped once again. my arms choosing to wrap around Axel's neck instead. I had to stand on my tip toes to reach his height better. He tastes _so_ good! Yum. Pulling him tighter, someone chose to walk in. My eyes glanced over to the door, seeing Sora standing there.

" Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." With that he left, leaving me and Axel alone again. I didn't care that Sora just saw, I'm too happy right now.

" You don't know how worried I was that you'd reject me and leave." Axel spoke when we broke for air. I laughed a little, putting my hand on his cheek. He smiled and lifted me up, dropping me on the bed. He crawled on me, nuzzling into my neck. We were content laying there, me petting Axel's hair, and Axel almost purring. " Hey Roxas?"

" Hm?"

" Did you really look when I was shirtless and bending over? Or the time when I was under the sink?" I was surprised at the sudden question. Out of habit, my face heated and I looked away.

" W-Why?" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Axel smirk at my reaction.

" Because~! I want you know if my boyfriend wants to sneak a peek~." He purred, wiggling his hips on mine. Damn! He _had_ to do that? And use that voice! My hands fisted the sheets, that being the only thing keeping me from moaning.

" S-Stop! Mm." I tried getting him to stop, failing when I hummed at the actions. Though my lust clouded eyes, I could make out Axel's wicked smirk that spread across his face. He laughed and leaned down to lick my ear before whispering into it.

" And if I don't? What are you going to do?" His voice was husky and _very_ seductive. He chose this time to grind even harder on me. D-Damn! I'm not going to last much longer with him doing this!

" S-Stop it A-Ax-el!" I murdered his name when I spoke, making it not even seem like his mane anymore. He didn't stop, but put his hand 'down there', rubbing it hard. I-I can't..oh more! No! D-Don't let h-h-im..mmm~! " Axel..!" My head lolled back while I arched to his touch. I clawed at his back, still trying to keep from moaning.

" Aw~! What's a matter Roxy~?" He purred, rubbing his head against my neck.

" Are you _trying_ to have me lose my virginity at a mental hospital?" I hissed arching again, my chest rubbing his. A laugh came as he continued, going faster.

" Now why would I do that? After all, your mine now. So I can have you ewhen ever I please." His voice got deep and almost made me moan out in pleasure. But I controlled myself, shuddering instead. God, this feels so nice. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold in my moans, so I sunk my teeth into the redhead's neck, letting my moans be drowned out by skin. Axel groaned, his head falling against my shoulder. While I have my mouth here, I might as well make my self useful. I sucked on the pale flesh in my mouth, being sure to leave a nice mark there for people to see. Axel's movements where slightly off put as he too held off moans. I cloud here his breath right by my ear grow more and more hitched. " Damn!" He growled, pulling my off his neck, wrapping his arms around my waist and tossing my over his should like a sack of potatoes. My world was almost turned upside down making me unsure of where he planned on taking me. But I have a pretty good guess that it's the bathroom. When he set me down, I saw that it _was_ the bathroom. He walked back to the door, closing and locking it. I was again picked up, being set down of the corner of the sink.

" Axel, what are you doing?" I asked as he knelled, looking up at me.

" Well you certainly _are_ a virgin." He mumbled, smiling like he knew something I didn't. His eyes shifted lower. Following him, I looked at what he was looking at, finding the bump that was showing through my pants. Oh god..I felt my face heat up.

" A-Axel?" I asked, watching as his eyes lidded and his hands came out, grabbing the waist of my pants. " No!" My hands stopped him before he could go any farther. My heart was thumping away in my chest. He had a confused look on his face before it melted into one of understanding.

" Roxy, I'm not going to do anything that you won't like. I'm just helping you here. Trust me, it _won't_ hurt." He soothed me, causing my hold on his hands to loosen and let him continue. My heart never slowed, beating like a drum. Calm down Roxas, he knows what he's doing. My eyes followed as he undid my button of my bleach white pants, then moving to undo my zipper. I lifted my hips so he could slip them off. I could feel my heart beating away in my ears. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Axel's movements followed my heart beats.

He grabbed the hem of my black underwear,

_Th-thump._

pulling them down.

_Th-thump._

Down...

_Th-thump._

Down.

If this continues at this pace, I just might die of anticipation! To get this message across, I bucked my hips a little bit, causing Axel to look up at me. My desperate blue eyes meeting his calm, but lust clouded, green ones. A smile crossed his face at my expression. Slipping the boxers off faster this time, Axel took in the sight of me. My face was burning. I tried covering myself, but Axel stopped me.

" Roxas, it's okay. It's just me. No need to be shy~." He coaxed, pulling my hands away. I turned my head away, not wanting to see the stupid little smirk on his face. Why does he need to be so-WOAH! I jumped as something wet slid up my length. My eyes grew when I saw Axel with his tongue on me, glee shining in his eyes.

" What are you doing?" I asked sliding back on the counter and away from Axel and his tongue. He frowned at me.

" Just wait and you'll find out. Now come back. I promised, remember?" His face made me sure that he really wasn't lying. Cautiously, I moved back to where I was, looking at Axel with unsure eyes. " I'll just take care of that little 'situation' for you~." His lips got close to my member, again licking it. This time, it sent shivers up my spine. This isn't so bad. Axel began sucking on the tip, earning a breathy moan at his actions. Axel's green eyes came back to look at me, silently asking me for permission to continue. A weak nod is what I gave him before he took me all the way in. Oh god! My hands shot out and grabbed his hair. My body took over, leaving my mind to turn to mush.

"Axel.." I breathed as another moan scratched from my throat. My body was on fire and I couldn't stop from bucking my hips once. Axel put his hand on them, stopping from any more unwanted bucking. A bubbly white hot feeling pooled right under my stomach. " A-Axel..I." He jerked his head up, and I saw stars. "AXEL!" I moaned and came in his mouth. I felt like I just ran a marathon.

" Better?" He chuckled, looking at my limp figure.

" Depends on what's better." He laughed before standing and walking over to the side a bit. My eyes followed, watching as he undid his pants, letting them fall and pool at his ankles. He wasn't wearing any underwear so his cock was free as soon as his pants fell. Wow. He's pretty big. Why am I thinking this? I blame Axel. He made my mind perverted! I didn't really notice that I was staring till Axel started talking.

" You know it's not polite to stare Roxy." He laughed as my face became hot.

" I wasn't staring!" I argued, pouting. His smirk makes my insides boil.

" Then why do you have blood dripping from your nose?" My hand went for my nose, pulling away to see that Axel really wasn't kidding about the blood.

" That proves nothing!" I couldn't stop from smiling at the idiot. He rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. Before I could object, he had his hands around his member, rubbing it. My mouth dropped at Axel masturbating right in front of me. I squeaked, jumping off the counter, rushing to the door, covering my nose.

0-0-0-0

Roxas left in a rush when I started rubbing. Hey, what else does he want me to do? I laughed at his cute reaction. Typical Roxy. Okay, enough about the cuteness of Roxas, back to what your doing. The door opened again, causing me to jump slightly. A flustered Roxas stood, hand covering his nose, his face red.

" I need my pants." He mumbled, running to get them then leave. I was laughing the whole time.

I made sure to moan Roxas' name loud enough for him to hear me. My moaning earned a bang on the door. I finished up and walked out to see Roxas, sleeping on my bed, curled up all cute like.

"Aw~! So cute!" I chirped quietly, crawling up the bed to Roxas. I laid down next to him, wrapping my arms around his body. He mewled, snuggling his head into my chest. He's just like a baby kitten! Adorable! I fell asleep with Roxas in my arms. Yay, I can't believe that we'll be together forever now! I'm so happy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN please review and tell me your thoughts! I can't read minds ya know! XP But tell me if I did okay on the yaoi factor of this. I tried for you guys! Should the rating go up? I'm not sure...tell me pls!**


	9. Cheater!

**A/N Yay, another one! XD As I plan it out, I see there being one or two more chaps. More likely two. I still don't own anything. Damn. I'm going to be sad to end it, as I've said a million times now.**

**Warning: Pissed Axel, Creepy guy, Squealing Sora, and kissing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open, staring tiredly at a fit chest in front of me. Oh yeah, I'm in Axel's room. My eyes closed and a sigh passed my lips. Wait. AXEL'S ROOM? I shot up and looked out the window. Shit, it's getting late! What if they find my in a patients bed?<p>

" Mm? What is it Roxy?" Axel groaned, and stretched his arms out. Oh, shit shit shit shit! Throwing off the sheets, I made sure all my clothing was intact. Good. Pants, shirt. I pulled my pants out a little. Underwear. I'm good. Wait! What does my hair look like? Running into Axel's bathroom, I saw my disheveled figure in the mirror. Damn. I don't have time to fix myself. Running my fingers through my messy blond locks, I accepted that I'll look like I came out of a barn. Axel came behind me, looking as clueless as ever. " Mind telling me why you having a panic attack?" He asked, coming to wrap his arms around my waist and placing his head on my shoulder.

" I have to go home and I don't want people to see me looking like I was just screwed. I have a job to keep ya know." I pushed him off of me and looked him in the eye.

" Oh, but you _weren't_ fucked. You were blown. But, if you want to look fucked...I can help with that~." He purred, looking me up and down. Does this guy ever keep it in his pants? My eyes rolled skyward, a smirk on my face.

" I don't think that'll happen for some time, big boy. I gotta go Axel," I kissed him on the cheek, turning towards the door." Love ya!" I called heading out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Axel's really nice. I can see myself with him. While walking, I kept my eyes trained on my feet, smiling like a love struck idiot.

" Oh Rox~!" Someone chirped. I looked up to see Hayner and Namine standing in front of me. My eyes locked on Namine. She knows that me and Axel are together now, and by the sound of Hayner, he knows too. And the only place were Hayner could have got that info, was Namine. She sold me out! " You want to know what a little birdy told me?" He spat, throwing my words back at me. Damn!

" What did this _birdy_ tell you?" I hissed, glaring at the blonde girl, who hid her face from me. Hayner smiled wickedly, reaching in his pocket, bring out a piece of paper.

" Seems like you were having a good time with a certain redhead." Hayner's face grew sadistic as I stared at the picture. It showed me on Axel's bathroom sink, Axel's head between my legs. My head was back and my mouth was open in pure ecstasy. I could just feel the blood drain from my face. My hand reached out to snatch the picture from my blond friend, who yanked it back at the last second. " No no Rox~! This is staying with me for some juicy blackmail!" He laughed at my angered look.

" Your a bastard!" I snarled at him. If only I had my struggle bat, I could knock that smug look of his face!

" That's not very nice Roxy." I know that voice from anywhere, but I don't care to look. I'm to busy having a glaring match with Hayner at the moment anyways.

" Yeah Rox, listen to your little boyfriend."

" Like you can talk! Having a make-out session with Seifer lately?" I enjoyed the baffled look on Hayner's face to no end. But his feathers were ruffled right after and he came baring weapons.

" At least I don't have his head between my legs!" Oh, he wants to fight does he? We'll just see about that!

" Why you-"

" Girls girls! Your both pretty, now can we move on?" Riku's snotty voice broke threw my fury in time to look and see Sora and said sliver haired snot standing, watching the show we were now putting on.

"Shut your face dick head!" I hissed, moving to hug Sora, just encase he was still upset. " I'm gonna miss you Sora." I whispered in his ear, almost crying again. He laughed and hugged me back.

" I wanna tell you something Roxas, but I'll wait till we're at your house." I pulled out and looked in his blue eyes. Tell me something? Okay.

" Then we can head out if you want Sora. See you guys tomorrow." Me and Sora started walking down the hall, till a hand shot out, catching my arm. I fell back to be caught in Axel's arms. My face was tilted up to lock lips with Axel. It wasn't a messy kiss like before, but was sweet and not forced.

"Aw!" Namine's squeal was one of the things that I could make out as I moaned into the sweet kiss. Another thing was Riku saying ' Aw, puke.' When we broke for air, Axel smiled at me.

" See ya tomorrow Roxas. Love you too." I couldn't help but smile at him. My smile fell when I remembered to do something. I turned to where Riku stood, holding up two middle fingers, using the fingers to pull down my bottom eye lids and sticking out my tongue. That earned me a death glare. Ha ha! Me and Sora walked to the front door, heading over to my house.

" So, what's up Sora?" I asked him as soon as we got into the apartment. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

" Well, Roxas. You know I like Riku? Well..HE LIKES ME TOO AND I'M JUST SO HAPPY I COULD DIE!" The sudden squeals caught me off gaurd, and the hug did no more. Sora was giggling like a little school girl at this.

" Well you seem happy." I muttered, smirking at the energetic ball of brown hair. He smiled brightly up at me.

" I am happy! The only downer is we won't be able to see each other much. But I promised him that'd I come see him everyday and tell him how things are going." Sora let me go to just grab a pillow off the couch and strangle it to death. I get where he's coming from though, I feel like that with Axel.

" I get how your feeling. I think that same about Axel, but, I'm not going to squeal over him." Sora laughed and nudged me with his elbow.

" Come on Rox~! You know you want to~!" He pried, getting a smile to come to my face, threatening to split my face in half.

" Okay okay! Maybe I do want to squeal." I laughed, reaching for the other pillow and shoving my face in it. Letting out a good squeal in it. I feel like such a girl. Look what that redheaded idiot did to me! Making me squeal for him! Me and Sora fell back, laughing our heads off.

0-0-0-0

My smile never left as I watched Roxas walk down the hall with the brown haired boy. All day my thoughts have been filled with the blond the whole day. Even since he said that he held the same feelings. Crawling into my bed, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

0-0-0-0

I didn't get much sleep after Sora left. I was too happy and giddy! And my mind didn't want to shut off. So here I am, trudging my way back to work, hoping for nothing more then to just take a nice long nap. I gave Hayner a tired wave, heading to my hall, which I'll now have to take care of all by myself now. Joy oh joy. Axel's room was the first, almost falling in.

" Hey Roxas! Geez, you look like the waking dead!" Axel commented, giving my lips a quick peck.

" Mm. That's something you say to your new boyfriend. Thanks for the complement." I muttered, giving a small moan at the kiss. Laying on Axel's bed, I tried to get a minute of shut eye.

" I can help you wake up." I heard say before I just didn't care. Well, I didn't care till I felt a sharp pinch on my ass. A yelp came out of my throat and I leaped into the air. I turned to the redhead, giving him a dirty look.

" What the hell Axel?" He smirked at me, trying to look innocent. Looking more guilty then ever in my eyes.

" Well you looked tired and I didn't want you falling asleep on your job. So I helped!" He looked very pleased with my reaction. Jerk.

" Gee, thanks Ax!" I said with false enthusiasm. His smile tried blinding me. After smiling at me, he held me from behind, giving me little kisses on the cheek.

" I love you Roxy!"

" Love you too Ax." What can I say, you gotta love him.

0-Time skip, two months later-0

Yes, two months and the bastards I work for _still_ didn't give me anybody to work with. I mean, come on! They at least could have given me _someone_ to work with! I entered the hospital doors, seeing a strange guy standing, speaking with Hayner about something. His hair looked a lot like Sora's, but black. When he turned to look at me, I saw that he had strange golden eyes, which were shining with a creepy emotion that I didn't like being directed towards me. His smile didn't help either.

" And he's right there. Roxas, this is your new helper!" Suddenly I don't want a helper. I put on a forced smile, trying not to seem as creeped out as I feel.

"Hi." One word response, maybe after he gets that, he won't look at me like that?

" Hey, the names Vanitas! Nice to met you Roxas." His hand was stuck out, waiting from me to shake it. I tried not acting as if it was going to explode at me touching it, but, you could see my hesitation. This guy screams ' I'll screw you in your sleep for enjoyment', and I don't like that feeling.

" Just show him around like you did with Sora." Hayner went to talk with someone else, leaving me with the weirdo.

" Well Vanitas, should we get going?" I said in the politest voice I could manage, not looking at the creepy smirk that appeared as soon as we were alone.

" Lead the way." His voice seemed to have lowered in the time he introduced himself. With a mental gulp, I started walking down to my, and now the creeper's, hall. He kept my stride, walking right next to me. The blackette kept looking over his should, as if we were being followed. Or looking for anyone watching. I shook the last thought out of my head, telling myself that nothing was going to happen. We just entered our hall when I was shoved against the wall, Vanitas holding my hands and sticking his knee inches below my crotch. W-What's going on? " Your so cute~! I could just eat you up." His voice went low at the last part and, to my horror, he closed the gap between our lips. My eyes got huge and I shook my head, trying to get his lips from mine. He took one of his hands away from holding my hands up, using it to grab my chin and holding me in place. Damn him, damn him to hell! Tears streamed down my face as I thought of Axel. Lord, I hope he stays in his room. Please let him stay in his room. My eyes went to look at said door. A tongue was brushed against my lips, which I didn't open. He just shoved his tongue in my mouth, I cringed away from it. His tongue in my mouth felt weird and bad. I heard the distinct sound of a door opening, making my eyes snap to Axel's, now opening, door. No! No, stay in our room Axel! My eyes began watering. Axel smile fell at the sight of me and Vanitas.

" Roxas..?" A hurt look crossed Axel's face, quickly replaced by a one of true hatred. His hands clenched and un-clenched. I could tell that he was pissed. Please don't hate me Axel. The redhead disappeared into his room. He hurt Axel, and now _I'm_ pissed. Vanitas still had his tongue in my mouth, I took this moment to clamp my teeth on the muscle, enjoying the sounds of pain coming from the guy in front on me. Our mouths were finally off each other.

" I should have done that before." I mused, wiping the spit off my mouth. Vanitas glared up at me from his place on the ground, he had his hands over his mouth in pain. Ha ha, jackass!

0-0-0-0

I was beyond pissed when I came back in my room from seeing Roxas sucking face with another guy. His didn't look like he wanted it, but I want to strangle who ever the little punk was kissing _my_ Roxas! My room got the front of my rage as I threw things and ruined others. I can't believe I saw that! Why that fucking motherfucker! He needs to keep his grubby hands off my boyfriend! I'll snap his neck! Where did I put my lighter? Going through my nightstand, I searched for the little red fire-starting device. I'm gonna burn that fucker! After finding nothing, I kicked and tipped the wooden nightstand. I'm too pissed to deal with this shit! I guess that it's kind of good that I didn't find that lighter. If I would have burned the punk, I would have longer to stay in here.

"Axel?" Roxas was standing there, a sad look on his face. Without thinking, I rushed to the corner, flattening myself against it, trying to get as far away from Roxas as possible. I know this wasn't Roxas' fault, but, I can't help but be mad at him. With each step he took towards me, the more I flattened on the wall, I even started grabbing at the walls, leaving grooves in the thin paint of the wall. " Axel, I'm sorry. I tried to get him off, but, he didn't move. I had to bite his tongue to get him off of me. I don't even really know the guy!" He tried to look happy to put me at ease. To admit, I did feel a little better after he told me that.

" Get away from me!" I yelled at him, doing nothing to get Roxas to stop coming closer. He was right in front of me, reaching a hand out to wipe away the tears I didn't even know were falling. He leaned in to kiss me on the lips, nice and slow. My breath I had been holding in was let out through my nose, and my wide eyes became heavy and lidded. Roxas wrapped his arms around my neck, not caring that I was just throwing things around the room. I returned the hold, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him into my lap.

" Forgive me Axel?" His bright blue eyes looked up at me, pleading for me to forgive him. I smiled down at him, giving his lips a peck.

" Of coarse." We sat, holding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry to Vanitas fans. ^^'' I hope that it was okay! Review pls!**


	10. Last chance

**A/N This is the last page of CiL. It's short, but, I tried to make it longer. DX I might do a little epilog but I don't know. Enjoy this last part of Crazy in love!**

**Thanks for reviewing:  
><strong>

**kyuubecky**

**AnimositysDaughter  
><strong>

**Axelandmudkipz  
><strong>

**blood as soft as silk  
><strong>

**Kuro Yoshi  
><strong>

**zombiecupcake'eat-you  
><strong>

**ImmortalKiky  
><strong>

**You guys are the best! I love you soo much!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Our cuddling moment was interrupted at the slamming of a door. Looking up, I found Vanitas glaring at us, his hand over his mouth.<p>

" I'm turning you bitches in! Let's just see you laugh then!" It was hard to make out his words, since he had his hand over his mouth and he had a hurt tongue, compliments of yours truly. I felt Axel tense up in my arms. No doubt pissed at the guy.

" Let's just see is you can still speak after I break that scrawny neck!" Axel hissed out dangerously, even making the black haired male back up cautiously. My hand shot out, blocking Axel from lunging at the guy.

" Axel, no." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vanitas smirk. Axel was furious and confused at the same time. Not snapping at me, but letting me know with his eyes that he didn't really enjoy being told what to do.

"What? Why? The shit head deserves it!" The redhead spat with fury, glaring daggers at the accused. I knew that he'd be pissed. Heck, I would be too! But I just can't let him at the shit.

" Because Axel, believe me, I would love to see you snap his neck, but, just let him go." Not to make Vanitas suspicious, I had to sound like I was doing this for him, but, I really have plans on using this to my advantage. Green eyes met my blue one's, the confusion in Axel's eye was screaming at me to clarify. Just hang on Axel, then I'll tell you. Vanitas laughed, trying to rub it in Axel's face. Feeling him tense up again, I knew it was time for me to do something to subdue my hot-headed boyfriend. Our lips fit together perfectly, even at a weird angle that I found myself in. Well, weird for Axel, who was turning his neck to the side quite far to just kiss me. That's it, come on Axel, loose yourself in it! Come on! With a pleased groan, I knew I had him. Also, a growl of anger from the other side of the room went to my plan as well.

As soon as the door slammed closed, I pulled away. After a couple complaints from the redhead to continue.

" What was that for Roxas? And what's going on?" Giving him a quick turn, fully pinning him against the wall, I got ready to explain my plan that I just thought of.

"Listen to me Axel. You love me, right?" A nod. " And you know I love you. I hate seeing you in here, it kills me. I know you hate Vanitas, but, he's going to play a role in helping me get you out of here. He's going to tell on me, getting me fired from here. But I don't want to hear any complaints. I promised that I'm not going to leave you. After getting fired, I'm going to go to the boss here, asking him to let you go. And since you can control yourself around me, I 'll tell him that I'll be responsible for you. So you can live with me and not have to be here. Good, right?" I'm proud that I thought of all this in a couple of seconds. Axel didn't look so sure.

" Rox, what if they don't let me live with you, then what'd you do? They most certainly aren't going to let you come work here again." Axel wrapped his arms around my waist, looking worriedly into my eyes.

" I know what I'm doing Ax, trust me." He scoffed at me as I rested my forehead against his.

" Oh? And just how many people have you gotten out of mental hospitals?" We laughed together, enjoying each other's company. I kissed him again, getting up and heading for the door. " I'm coming too!" Axel started to get up, but I sat him back down.

" No Axel, I need you to stay while I go and talk to them. Trust me." He didn't look happy, but let me go by myself anyways. Okay, just got to go and do some convinsing.

I entered the large office and found Vanitas standing with two males. One had gray hair and the other had blue. Everyone looked in my direction, my courage ran out the door.

" Oh, Roxas, we were just about to go find you. Come, sit down." The gray haired guy said, taking a seat behind the wooden desk. I swallowed hard, walking up to the group, sitting right in front of this man.

" Sir, I want to ask something of you." He raised one of his sliver eye brows.

" And what would that be?"

" I want you to let Axel Downs go. He's gotten a lot better since I've been here. He hasn't done anything bad and has been perfect. As long as he's with me, he'll be just fine. So if you'd let him go, I would take all blame of what he might do. I know he won't do anything bad. If you'd just give me a chance to prove that right, I would thank you." His golden eyes were locked with mine the whole time, showing me that he was really thinking about it.

" You say that you've changed him? And you would even be so sure that you would take any blame that would be needed. I'll take this into consternation. Just give me a minute to go talk with Axel." The man, who's name I didn't bother to look at, left the room, the other man with blue hair following behind him. Vanitas huffed and left the room. I think that my heart might stop from beating too much.

" I need air!" I walked out of the building, pacing back and forth, running my hands through my hair. I hope that they let Axel stay with me! Please let him stay with me! I had my back turned to the doors, my heart pounding away in my chest. A sudden slamming of a door, made me jump and turned around quickly.

" Roxas! They said yes!" He screamed slamming right into me, bring me into a back breaking hug. I could have cried.

" Axel!" He stood, hugging each other, ready to cry. I can't believe that I met him in a mental hospital of all places! But I'm sure glad I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review! Remember, I love you guys! :3**


End file.
